


freckles

by joshlerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, dick freckles, jenna/mark dont be weird about it, loool, smut kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerr/pseuds/joshlerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh has freckles on his dick + a tiny bit of jenna/mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	freckles

Tyler removed his mouth from Josh's cock with a pop. He studied the organ intensely until he noticed that Josh had tiny freckles littering his dick. Tyler fell on his ass (considering he was on his knees) and doubled over in laughter until he was brought to tears. 

Josh was confused. His dick wasn't small, was it? He didn't think so, so why did Tyler start shitting himself as soon as he looked at it? "What's wrong with it?" Josh furrowed his eyebrows. Tyler wiped the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh nothing, its just, there's... like. Freckles." Tyler started giggling again. 

Josh knew this. "So...?" He was still fucking confused and his dick was still right in front of Tyler's face and it was kind of awkward. "Nothing, its just.. cute," Tyler gave Josh a little grin before kissing the tiny freckles and taking Josh's freckle dick back into his mouth. 

\--

Josh, Tyler, Jenna and Mark were all sitting on the couch in Jenna and Mark's apartment, watching some stupid movie on Netflix. "Josh has a freckle dick," Tyler blurted. Josh's face immediately turned a deep shade of red and buried his head in his hands. Jenna and Mark, who were cuddled up together, burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Tyler they didn't have to know," Josh groaned. "Whatever, Freckle Dick," Mark and Jenna were in hysterics, trying to catch their breath. "Why do I talk to you two?" Mark managed to get out. "I don't know, ask Freckle Dick,"

\--

Tyler climbed into his car with Josh. "Where are we going, Freckle Dick?" Tyler beamed at Josh who was in the drivers seat. "Walmart, and stop fucking calling me that,"

\--

Josh was paying for his things and told Tyler to help him carry some bags. "Whatever you want, Freckle Dick," Tyler responded and the cashier's face looked completely horrified.


End file.
